The present invention relates to a constant pressure water nozzle typically used in a context of piping systems having utility in connection with fire extinguishing.
Sprinkler nozzles of the type adapted for use in the combatting of fires, have been known for sometime and, more particularly, have existed in the art at least since the year 1915. However, a problem in prior art sprinkler nozzles has been that efforts directed to broadening the area of distribution of the output of such spray systems have generally resulted in increased turbulence within the fluid flow such that the value of any increased velocity resultant from venturi or other fluid dynamic effects in the nozzle has been largely negated. The present invention, apart from its application within a modular water distribution system, exhibits a unique internal geometry which provides constant pressure throughout the longitudinal length of the nozzle, thereby reducing turbulence and increasing the area of spray distribution from the nozzle.
Representative prior art known to the inventor includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,647 to Campbell; U.S. Pat. No. 907,025 to Ford; U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,736 to Cox; U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,723 to Prasthoffer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,018 to Fischer; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,888 to Blum.
None of the above, or other art of which the inventor is aware, discloses the use of constant pressure, increased velocity, sprinkler nozzle or system.